The invention relates to a member of crystalline silicon and to a method for the manufacture thereof, in particular the invention relates to a member of crystalline silicon having at least two regions of single-crystal silicon having different crystal orientations.
Single-crystal silicon that is processed by etching is a promising material for the future of micromechanics which is also referred to as microsystem technology. The applications thereof are still in the cradle. An important area of application of this technology are couplings and plugs for light waveguide components and fibers.
What is referred to as V-channel technique is thereby already currently utilized, this being produced on wafers having an orientation (100), with anisotropic etching. It is thus particularly round and cylindrical members such as spherical lenses and fibers that can be adjusted and fixed. When other adjustment and fixing aids are also to be manufactured on the wafer, this could occur on the basis of a combination of anisotropic etching with suitable isotropic etching on (100)-silicon material.